


Kagami's Image

by the_crazyones



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_crazyones/pseuds/the_crazyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seirin team tries to reinvent Kagami’s image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kagami's Image

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted to BPS Challenge 62: Girls.

“Team! We have an emergency,” Hyuuga announced solemnly.

The Seirin team stopped their drills to look up at Hyuuga and Riko standing next to each other at the front of the gym. Both had serious expressions.

“What is it, captain?” Furihata asked tentatively.

“After winning the Winter Cup, the basketball club has become famous throughout the school. However, membership interest in the basketball club hasn’t increased at all!” Hyuuga said wearily.

“I’ve asked around the Seirin juniors, and all of them professed admiration for our club. But when asked to join, none of them expressed interest. In fact, they looked scared! This led us to one conclusion,” Riko explained. “The main reason no one wants to join…is Kagami-kun!”

Everyone turned to look at the redhead.

“Wh-Whaat?!” Kagami exclaimed.

“Look, you’re an impressive basketball player, no doubt. But after your display at the Winter Cup, what with your animal instincts and beast-like intensity during defence, to be honest, no average basketball player wants to be on the court with you,” Riko said bluntly. “Which is why…we’re going to work on changing your image in school!”

Both Hyuuga and Riko nodded with pleased grins. The rest of the Seirin team murmured among themselves, “That’s a good idea…”, “His eyebrows are really scary…” and a “Even your smile is scary, Kagami-kun” from Kuroko.

“That’s such a stupid idea! Er…I mean, don’t you think there should be better solution, coach!” Kagami tried to defend himself. His rather ineloquent protests were drowned out by the Seirin team’s excitement for making over Kagami.

“So, we wanted to ask you guys: how do you think we should go about changing Kagami-kun’s image?” Riko chirped enthusiastically.

“I think we should _sweeten him up_ by making him _sweat up_!” Izuki chimed.

“That doesn’t make sense. The grammar is wrong!” Hyuuga cut across bluntly.

“Ah! Make him carry a jar of honey!” Kiyoshi suggested with a bright smile.

“That’s nonsensical! Why did Izuki’s weird phrasing give you that idea!” Hyuuga interjected, rubbing his forehead.

“I have an idea. Might I suggest we ask Momoi-san?” Kuroko stated politely. “Before Aomine-kun started liking basketball again, he did have a reputation for being a delinquent at Touou, even though all he ever did was skive class. I suspect the reason he was not ever suspended was because of Momoi-san’s image as his reliable and responsible best friend. She might have a few pointers for reworking Kagami-kun’s image.”

At this valid suggestion, the Seirin team erupted in noises of agreement. “As expected of Kuroko! He always has a good idea!” Hyuuga enthused, while Kagami tried to put Kuroko in a headlock, yelling, “You were supposed to always support me! What happened to you being my shadow, huh, my shadow!”

With only a phone call, Momoi was at Seirin in just a few moments.

“Ah…Tetsu-kun~! How can I turn down your rare request for my help!” Momoi beamed as she strangled Kuroko in her hug and the Seirin boys glared at Kuroko as one, with Koganei even shaking his fist.

“Now then, let’s see, Kagami-kun…” Momoi said thoughtfully, her finger cutely placed on her chin as Koganei and Izuki wrestled Kagami into a chair in front of Momoi. “Maybe you should try smiling to people as you pass them.”

“My apologies, Momoi-san, that won’t work because Kagami-kun’s smile is scary,” Kuroko said again. “People might think he’s a psychopathic criminal.” At this, Kagami tried valiantly to lunge at Kuroko but Koganei held him down.

“Ah, yes, that makes sense. Dai-chan always did look like a mafia ringleader whenever he smiled, before we lost to you.” Momoi nodded in agreement. “Oh! Why don’t you make him carry silly items to soften his image? That was one of the reasons I was able to hang around Midorin, because his lucky item one day was a stuffed tiger, and he let me cuddle it. I definitely felt more comfortable around him after that.”

“That could work…” Hyuuga said, imagining how his own impression of Midorima changed after seeing him with the stuffed penguin during streetball.

“Someone find a stuffed toy now,” Koganei said. “Oh, Mitobe! You had a teddy bear!”

Mitobe nodded and inclined his head.

“Oh, it belonged to your little sister? As expected of you, Mitobe! Ever-reliable!”

Mitobe nodded. Everyone sweat-dropped.

With that, Momoi delicately placed the teddy bear on Kagami’s head. And immediately hid behind Kuroko.

Even with the teddy bear on his head, Kagami was scowling too fiercely to look any gentler.

The Seirin team and Momoi sighed dejectedly as one. “I can’t _bear_ his scariness,” Izuki began, and was promptly whacked by Hyuuga.

“Well, I should have expected Kagami-kun’s fierceness to be too imposing to be resolved merely by a cute accessory,” Kuroko said. “I suppose it is time for Plan B.”

He whipped out his mobile phone while everyone looked at Kuroko questioningly.

A few moments later, the doors to the Seirin gym burst open and…Himuro Tatsuya and Alexandra Garcia walked in.

“Ehh?!” everyone exclaimed.

Kuroko shrugged. “If Momoi-san could not help, I deduced that someone familiar with Kagami-kun since childhood might be able to assist us.”

“Taiga, Taiga, what’s this I hear about you scaring everyone? That’s not why I taught you basketball!” Alex playfully admonished Kagami, while slinging an arm around him.

Tatsuya nodded at everyone politely, then turned to Kuroko. “Don’t worry, Kuroko-kun, I have a solution to your problem. Taiga always looked fierce, even back in the States. But the reason his image didn’t suffer was because Alex always ordered him around. And he listened to her no matter what.” He paused. “We both adored her after all.”

“Aww…Tatsuya~!” Alex exclaimed with feeling. She rushed forward to plant a kiss on him and he struggled with her in the corner while the Seirin team thought for a while.

“I suppose there’s only one thing to do,” Riko said.

Skip forward a few weeks later, during the club and societies fair.

“Come join the basketball club! We have nice uniforms!” Kiyoshi shouted joyfully.

“Not. Just. That!” Hyuuga shouted with gritted teeth as he tried to keep smiling. “We’re also at national level!”

“ _Creep_ over here to try some _crepe_ , made by our very own Kagami Taiga!” Izuki punned happily. “We don’t want them to creep! That’s weird!” Hyuuga hissed at Izuki.

“And ordering him around right now is his mother figure, Alex Garcia!” Koganei made sure to emphasise, while grandly gesturing with a flourish, at Alex scolding a flustered Kagami as he valiantly followed all her orders while cooking the crepes.

Needless to say, after plenty of laughing at Kagami’s expense, many new first years signed up, along with some second and even third years. And despite Kagami’s reputation as a mummy’s boy spreading throughout the Generation of Miracles network all the way to Akashi in Kyoto and Murasakibara in Akita, Riko and Hyuuga were delighted with the newfound popularity of the basketball club.

**Author's Note:**

> Might have been inspired by the Bossanova-kun incident in Ouran High School Host Club.


End file.
